Cocrystals are crystals that contain two or more non-identical molecules. Examples of cocrystals may be found in the Cambridge Structural Database. Examples of cocrystals may also be found at Etter, Margaret C., and Daniel A. Adsmond (1990) “The use of cocrystallization as a method of studying hydrogen bond preferences of 2-aminopyridine” J. Chem. Soc., Chem. Commun. 1990 589-591, Etter, Margaret C., John C. MacDonald, and Joel Bernstein (1990a) “Graph-set analysis of hydrogen-bond patterns in organic crystals” Acta Crystallogr., Sect. B, Struct. Sci. B46 256-262, Etter, Margaret C., Zofia Urbańczyk-Lipkowska, Mohammad Zia-Ebrahimi, and Thomas W. Panunto (1990b) “Hydrogen bond directed cocrystallization and molecular recognition properties of diarylureas” J. Am. Chem. Soc. 112 8415-8426, which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. The following articles are also incorporated herein by reference in their entireties: Carl Henrik Görbotz and Hans-Petter Hersleth, 2000, “On the inclusion of solvent molecules in the crystal structures of organic compounds” Acta Cryst. (2000), B56, 625-534; and V. S. Senthil Kumar, Ashwini Nangia, Amy K. Katz and H. L. Carrell, 2002, “Molecular Complexes of Some Mono- and Dicarboxylic Acids with trans-1,4,-Dithiane-1,4-dioxide” American Chemical Society, Crystal Growth & Design, Vol. 2, No. 4, 2002.
The identification of an optimal composition, formulation, and/or solid state phase is important in the pharmaceutical field, as well as in other fields including nutraceuticals, agricultural chemicals, dyes, explosives, polymer additives, lubricant additives, photographic chemicals, and structural and electronic materials. The new methods described herein may be useful in any of these fields as well as others where solid materials are used.